Deseo
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso, mientras la noche estrellada del Seireitei era la única testigo de que el deseo de ambos jóvenes, se había hecho realidad. HitsuHina One-Shot


**¡Hola!**

**Ah, no sé que decir sobre esto, sólo que estoy muy emocionada de haber hecho mi primer HitsuHina ¡No sabía que rayos escribir! Hasta que se me vino una ligerita idea a la cabeza y pues, salió esto.**

**No me den tomatazos, es mi primer HitsuHina y a los que me han leído antes saben que había querido por mucho tiempo hacer un fic de ellos, por fin ¡Lo conseguí! Así que quiero llorar T_T**

**En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño y tierno One-Shot ^^**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama ^^**

**Nota: Este fic se lo dedico a MrCarhol porque ya sabes mujer, adoro tu fic ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.**

Había tantas cosas que deseaba en ese momento, tantos deseos que podía pedirle a aquella estrella fugaz que ahora surcaba el negro cielo nocturno del Seireitei, pero por más que lo pensaba sólo una cosa se venía a su mente, algo que le estaba matando por dentro.

Deseaba verlo una vez más; lo extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba decirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Sólo deseo volver a ver a Shiro-chan… por favor estrella fugaz – Susurró la teniente del quinto escuadrón mientras miraba hacia esa estela de luz que a los pocos segundos desapareció del cielo.

Él se había ido, se había marchado a entrenar y ni siquiera le dijo adiós ¿Tal vez por miedo? Tal vez no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla después de lo que le había hecho en la batalla, cuando se dejó cegar por la ilusión de Aizen y la había herido, llevándola casi a la muerte.

—_¿Cómo que se fue Rangiku-san? ¿A dónde se fue? – Preguntó preocupada Hinamori, denotando la tristeza que sentía su corazón en ese momento._

_La teniente de la décima división se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, mirándola comprensivamente, casi con el gesto de una hermana mayor, porque en el fondo era justo eso lo que representaba para Momo, Matsumoto era como su hermana mayor, siempre auxiliándole y dándole sabios –y a veces rarísimos- consejos que la ayudaban mucho._

—_Escucha Momo, mi taicho estuvo cuidando de ti los primeros días, pero cuando Unohana-san le dijo que estabas mejor decidió partir, dijo que… no era capaz de verte a la cara ahora, no hasta que se hiciera más fuerte – Relató la mujer de ojos azules bajando la mirada._

_Fue entonces que Hinamori se dio cuenta de todo; él pensaba que había sido su culpa, él creía que ella así lo pensaba pero no era cierto, ella sabía que todo había sido culpa de aquel, de ese hombre que admiraba con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no lo culpaba, sólo quería verlo, sólo quería saber si él estaba bien._

—_Rangiku-san… ¿Dónde está?_

—_No puedo decírtelo, si te lo digo mi taicho se enfadará conmigo – Respondió Matsumoto, aún con esa expresión seria que muy pocas veces mostraba -. Lo siento Momo._

—_¡Por favor! – Rogó la teniente del quinto escuadrón, pero sólo vio a Rangiku negar con la cabeza. Sabía que no se lo iba a decir; claramente Shiro-chan no quería saber nada de ella._

¿Qué se suponía que había estado haciendo? Creyendo en un hombre que sólo la usó para su beneficio ¿Por qué había sido tan ciega? ¡Incluso fue capaz de irse en contra de la persona que siempre había estado a su lado!

Y era cierto, Hitsugaya había sido la única persona que siempre había estado a su lado, quien la cuidaba y la protegía a pesar de todo, que siempre estaba cuando ella lo necesitaba, pero ahora él no estaba, ahora realmente sentía su ausencia y le dolía darse cuenta de que posiblemente lo había perdido para siempre.

—Shiro-chan… - Murmuró mientras un par de lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Aferró sus puños hacia su corazón, tratando de contener ese llanto, lo que le resultaba inútil pues no lo conseguía -. Perdóname Shiro-chan… por favor… regresa…

Una vez más el silencio la inundó; nada pasaba, por más que rogaba nada sucedía, él no volvía.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras el viento golpeaba fuertemente contra todo su cuerpo, pero en especial contra su rostro. Ese viento era cada vez más helado.

—Shiro-chan… - Volvió a susurrar, mientras la lágrima que cayó de sus ojos de pronto se congeló, cayendo al suelo como un pequeño pedacito de hielo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y miró hacia su costado, encontrándose de inmediato con un par de ojos aguamarina, que sólo la miraban fijamente a ella -. Shiro… -chan…

—¿Cuántas veces debo repetir que me llames capitán Hitsugaya? – Reclamó el joven albino, que sonaba molesto, pero de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una sonrisa de felicidad, porque estaba feliz de volver a verla.

Hinamori parecía haberse congelado en su sitio, no podía creer que esto fuese real, que él estuviera frente a ella como tantas otras veces y, que le sonriera de esa manera ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Cómo podía sonreírle después de todo lo que había pasado? ¿Acaso no debería estar odiándola?

Pero no hubo espacio para más pensamientos ni cuestionamientos, ella quería estar a su lado en este momento, fue por eso que se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia sus brazos.

—¡Shiro-chan regresaste! – Gritó colgándose de su cuello, lo que provocó que ambos cayesen al suelo cubierto de pasto.

Ella se recargó sobre él, y el joven albino pudo sentir como la suavidad y calidez del cuerpo de Momo se cernía sobre si mismo. Se sonrojó por un momento, mientras la chica enterraba su cabeza en su pecho.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué te me has lanzado de esa manera? – Reclamó, pero al instante se quedó callado, al darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. No soportaba verla llorar, por eso mismo había congelado su lágrima, porque eso era lo que siempre quería hacer, congelar todas esas lágrimas para así ya no verlas nunca más en los ojos de Momo -. Momo… ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿No te alegras de verme?

—Claro que me alegro Shiro-chan no baka – Respondió la joven teniente sin dejar de llorar, aunque su comentario molestó un poco al capitán, pero prefirió no decir nada -. Yo… te extrañé tanto…

—Momo… - Sin darse cuenta, la mano del peli blanco se posó sobre la espalda de la chica, la cual al notarlo levantó la mirada y se quedaron viendo fijamente.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Shiro-chan… ¿Por qué…? ¡¿Por qué estoy encima de ti? – Gritó alterada la chica durazno, separándose de una sola vez de él, para quedar arrodillada en frente.

Hitsugaya se sentó sobre el pasto, mirándola con esa expresión que ella siempre provocaba en él con sus tonterías y sus despistes; estaba sonriendo con diversión.

—Eres una tonta, tú te lanzaste sobre mí – Respondió Toushiro cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un desprecio.

Momo rió por un momento, pero luego recordó toda la situación que estaban pasando e inmediatamente se sintió triste. Hitsugaya lo notó y puso la misma expresión en su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa? – Cuestionó preocupado, después de todo lo que deseaba era verla sonreír, no verla de esta manera en que estaba ahora.

—Hitsugaya-kun… - Momo susurró su nombre con tanta dulzura que él sintió un montón de mariposas en su estómago, aunque luego de eso se sintió un poco estúpido -. Yo sólo quería decirte que… lo siento mucho, siento todo lo que te hice, siento haber desconfiado de ti, y quiero que sepas que no te culpo por lo que pasó, porque tú siempre me has protegido y yo…

—Momo… - Toushiro la interrumpió, ella lo observó y se dio cuenta de que él no la miraba a los ojos -. Claro que fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa dejarme llevar por la rabia, por el odio que sentía hacia Aizen, porque él había jugado con todos… pero especialmente contigo… - Al fin se atrevió a observarla -. Yo no pude soportar verte sufrir, pero por dejarme llevar de esa manera yo… te herí, con la misma espada que juré protegerte… y… no me lo puedo perdonar…

—Yo ya te perdoné… - Le dijo la chica durazno con una tierna sonrisa.

Toushiro la miró sorprendido ¿Qué acababa de decirle? ¿Qué lo perdonaba? ¿Así de fácil y rápido?

¿Por qué Momo era así? ¿Por qué siempre era tan linda? ¿Por qué tenía que hacer que siempre él se enamorara más de ella?

—Demonios… - Masculló en voz baja ante su último pensamiento. Al principio pensó que era sólo una tontería, que eso que sentía hacia Momo era cariño sólo porque se habían criado juntos, pero no era así, él estaba enamorado de ella y después de todo lo que pasó al fin se había dado cuenta.

—Shiro-chan… creo que deberíamos irnos ya a dormir, es muy tarde – Aconsejó Hinamori poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.

Él sólo asintió con la cabeza, y la siguió a paso lento.

No sabía que hacer ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Pero por más que lo pensaba sólo sentía que debía quedarse callado, que decirle a Momo que la amaba no estaba dentro de sus opciones, porque ella sólo lo veía como Shiro-chan, su mejor amigo de la infancia, ni siquiera se dignaba a llamarle capitán Hitsugaya ¿Qué podía esperar?

—Hitsugaya-kun… - Lo llamó la chica, deteniendo sus pasos y aún dándole la espalda. Toushiro la miró fijamente, notó que ella bajaba la mirada, pero no pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas -. ¿Sabes? Hace rato vi una estrella fugaz en el cielo… y le pedí que te trajera de vuelta a mí, porque quería decirte algo muy importante.

Hitsugaya sólo la miraba atentamente, esperando por oír sus palabras.

—Como la estrella me ha cumplido, yo debo hacer lo que prometí, y te lo diré – La chica seguía con la mirada baja y las mejillas sonrojadas, sin atreverse a dar la vuelta -. Tal vez tú me odies y no me quieras ver más por esto pero… yo… Shiro-chan… yo te amo.

Los ojos del capitán se abrieron por la sorpresa, no podía creer que ella le hubiese dicho aquello que tanto deseaba escuchar ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

—Momo… yo… - Trató de decir algo, pero no sabía que, no tenía palabras en este momento, nada que fuera prudente o que no lo hiciera ver como un sentimental. Ella sólo siguió hablando.

—Yo siempre he sido una molestia, siempre has cuidado de mí, por eso entiendo que tú no sientas lo mismo, sé que te he estorbado durante mucho tiempo así que yo…

—¡Tonta! – Le gritó el albino haciendo que ella se sorprendiera. La chica se dio la vuelta y le vio como siempre, con el ceño fruncido; seguro estaba muy molesto. Bajó la mirada y trató de no llorar una vez más -. Momo eres una verdadera tonta ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo podría odiarte? Acabo de decirte que sólo me interesa protegerte, yo… yo sólo te protejo porque eres lo más importante para mí…

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó Hinamori extrañada, pero no pudo decir o hacer absolutamente nada, porque su querido mejor amigo de un momento a otro encerró su rostro entre sus manos y al segundo después sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Momo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como que flotaba en una nube, mientras que Toushiro profundizaba el beso, volviéndolo muy intenso. Los labios de la chica se separaron levemente para concederle la entrada al joven, el cual no dudó en introducir su lengua para besarla más apasionadamente, hasta que se quedó –igual que ella- sin una gota de aire en sus pulmones.

—Hit… Hitsugaya-kun… - Profirió Momo sorprendida, pero él sólo la abrazó fuertemente susurrándole un leve "_yo también te amo_".

Después de eso se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso, mientras la noche estrellada del Seireitei era la única testigo de que el deseo de ambos jóvenes, se había hecho realidad.

Fin

**-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Tenía ganas de hacer un lemon pero Mmmm no en este fic, tal vez haga otro pronto jeje.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, está muy meloso pero es que amo las historias románticas xDDD**

**¿Merezco un review? ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
